


Oh God

by alseeptoday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott gives Stiles a blowjob but Stiles doesn't really know the correct way to respond when it's his best friend</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"He'd never had to think about having a conversation with anybody about what to do when your best friend decides to blow you one day."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really fast and it's un-beta'd 
> 
> Sorry for this shameless excuse to write Scott and Stiles blowjobs without them having to be in an established relationship

It wasn’t romantic, Stiles thought, which was definitely a good thing. If it was it’d just have been creepy and awkward and they’d never have been able to get past it. Stiles never particularly envisioned the person to give him his first blowjob would be a guy and he certainly never imagined that the guy would be his best friend. That was why it really bothered him. But not in the ordinary way… he was only bothered because he _wasn’t_ bothered which was just weird. His emotions were all over the place.

Like what was allowed in this whole set up? Could he moan or would Scott make fun of him? Was he allowed to touch his hair? Could they talk about this after? Was he supposed to be enjoying it this much? He'd never had to think about having a conversation with anybody about what to do when your best friend decides to blow you one day. 

He looked down at Scott, mouth wrapped around his dick, eyes shut and they were both still fully clothed apart from where Scott had hastily pushed Stiles’s jeans and underwear around his thighs. His shoes were still on for Christ’s sake... Scott’s denim jacket was still on. His bedroom door was wide open as well as his window; he was so lucky his Dad was working late. And Scott was really good at giving head but as more time passed, the less he could concentrate on how nice his mouth felt. He slammed his head back onto his pillows.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Stiles murmured under his breath, palms over his face, trying to stop the freak out he was due from happening right now of all times. Scott seemed to sense that something was wrong and he pulled off Stiles with a slurp and looked at him with those ridiculously red, puffy lips and watery eyes while he was panting slightly for breath. Shit.

“Are you okay?” He asked voice hoarse yet full of concern but he still sounded completely normal as if this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. God, Stiles wanted to punch him so bad.

“Yeah, sure, I’m great,” he attempted to reassure him but he spoke too fast and his voice came out weak sounding.

“No you’re not, what’s wrong? Don’t you like it? Do you want me to stop?” Scott asked, sounding rushed and so _fucking_ worried. God, now Stiles felt bad for being so dumb.

“No! No it’s only… Isn’t this a little… y’know weird and confusing to you?” Stiles managed, gesturing wildly between the two of them as though Scott wouldn’t understand. And he was still massively erect, the tip of his dick was almost grazing Scott’s chin.

“Dude, I thought this was what you wanted to happen,” Scott started to sit up a little. Oh no, this wasn’t what Stiles wanted to happen.

“It is! I do… I just…” 

“If you wanna stop, Stiles, then we can stop,” Scott said voice suddenly serious although his eyes were still soft.

“No!” Stiles raised his voice because Scott wasn’t listening “I just don’t really know how to react like what do I do? I just I feel all weird because you’re my best friend and I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel… like, am I allowed for it to feel really good ‘cos, y’know, it does and I’m just a little worried that I’m gonna blow it… wait, no, not _blow_ it like that I mean surely that’s the aim but just scare you off or something ‘cos this isn’t standard best friendship territory.” Scott looked at Stiles blankly for a second before chuckling lightly at him.

“You’re such an idiot Stiles. You’re not going to scare me off, man, just enjoy it. It’s a blowjob you can like it as much as you want. So stop freaking out like you usually do and just let me do this for you,” Scott looked at Stiles, who had finally started to calm his mind, and smiled “Okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles sighed and put his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes. Scott started to press light kisses to the tip of Stiles’s dick, licking around the head, before going down on the whole of Stiles’s length. Jesus, it felt good. It was obvious that Scott wasn’t an expert at going down on guys and he had definitely taken a few tips from porn but Stiles didn’t give a shit; in fact he found it endearing. A moan bubbled up in his chest and instead of supressing it, like he had done earlier, he let it come out, loud sounding against the wet noises in the room of Scott’s mouth on Stiles.

The moan seemed to spur Scott on and he started sucking him with more vigour and Stiles bit his lip so hard it turned white. 

Stiles’s fingers were itching to do something other than lay limply at his sides so he moved them to lightly brush the back of Scott’s head.

“Can I..?” Stiles didn’t get to finish his question before Scott was moaning eagerly in agreement around his cock. That made another moan escape Stiles, the vibration hitting him low in his gut. He gripped Scott’s hair probably a little too tight at first but Scott groaned again so Stiles didn’t loosen up straight away. 

Scott pulled off, taking in a few gasps of air, eyes glassy, before gripping the base of Stiles’s dick and licking long stripes up it, teasingly. He started taking Stiles in his mouth as slowly as he could manage and Stiles’s eyes rolled back into his head, hand still tangled in Scott’s dark brown hair.

Before Stiles even realised, he was guiding Scott’s head at a steady pace with the hand buried in his hair. His hips were starting to rock up, but only gently because he didn’t want Scott to gag. His throat was constricting more than before but he seemed like he could take it. The pace Stiles had set was getting faster, Scott moving his head quickly, as though he were trying to out-do the other boy.

Scott pulled off again with a wet gasp, spit stringing from his lips. It should’ve been gross but it made Stiles’s dick throb.

“Sorry,” Scott choked out, voice sounding shot “It’s difficult to keep going. I’ve never actually done this before.” Stiles’s stomach did a funny bouncy thing at the realisation that they were both mostly inexperienced in this field; he didn’t have to explain.

“Dude, you’re doing great. Don’t apologise, it’s cool.” Stiles was stroking Scott’s cheek in a reassuring way, only slightly breathless. Scott smiled at him so brightly and, god, Stiles was so lucky they were best friends. 

Scott resumed his previous actions, teasing Stiles a little bit more again just to start them back off. He’d stopped his left hand squeezing his thigh and started to gently cup Stiles’s balls. God, it was way too much; Stiles thought his head was going to burst. He moaned loudly and he would’ve been embarrassed but it felt too good. A single shiver rippled through his body at the pleasure he felt. 

Stiles ran his free hand down his t-shirt clad chest, his nipples were erect and he moved his hand over one; it felt surprisingly good and it just added to the assault of other sensations his body felt. Scott’s mouth was so hot and wet and he kept sucking in the most obscene way that made Stiles’s toes curl. Stiles’s newness to all of this was suddenly starting to hit him as he felt it getting increasingly difficult to stop his hips grinding up into Scott’s face. The low, hot feeling in his stomach was continuing to build and the way Scott was going there was no way to stop it; the distant pressure on his balls wasn’t helping either. A low whine escaped Stiles’s throat, free hand fisting and clenching in thin air. He was overheating; he was seriously regretting his decision to not have stripped himself of all of his clothing when he had the chance. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he heard himself shakily repeat his chant from earlier only this time his stomach was tensing in the most delicious way. He was just about to warn Scott when everything just stopped. He pried his eyes open, confusion on his features and he saw Scott looking at him, the same expression of concern he had shown earlier in front of him.

“What’s wrong this time?” Scott’s voice sounded so rough and scratchy that Stiles would’ve felt bad if he wasn’t two seconds from blowing his load all over.

“Nah… uh, nothing… uh, I’m just… I was gonna come this time,” he said, sheepishly, voice only slightly strained which he considered an achievement.

“Oh, shoot! Sorry, bro,” Scott replied, voice sounding lighter than before and before Stiles could even think to reply, his dick was down Scott’s throat again, faster than he’d been going the whole time. A strangled yell left Stiles’s mouth and he fisted the sheets in his hand. He tried to hold it back for as long as possible but it took less than ten seconds before Stiles was yelling a desperate

“Scott! Stop!” Scott pulled off Stiles, and instead fisted his dick so fast Stiles thought his chest was going to cave in. Uncontrollable whines, groans and grunts were leaving Stiles as his climax hit him but all sound stopped a millisecond before he started shooting ropes of cum against his blue t-shirt, arm thrown over his eyes, holding his breath, stomach twitching and Scott’s hand just worked him through it. 

Eventually, Stiles had to push Scott’s hand away, body still twitching with aftershocks. He pressed his palms against his eyes, the sound of blood whooshing through his ears so loud he could barely hear anything else.

“Jesus, I have never come that hard in my life,” Stiles said, voice trembling slightly. He opened his eyes to the sight of Scott, kneeling on the bed, shuddering with a hand palming his crotch through his pants. He saw the exact moment he started to nut off into his boxers and he thought his brain was going to turn to mush. This was far too much for one day. 

“Oh, _god_ ,” Scott whined before slumping down on the bed. “That was really hot,” 

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” 

“Dude, can I crash here? I’m exhausted,” Scott clearly already knew the answer because he was toeing off his shoes and throwing his jacket across the room. 

“Sure. Do you want a shower? And some clean underwear?” Stiles said with only a hint of a smirk but Scott just said “yes” all genuinely and nice before strutting off to the bathroom which ruined his snark. Then Stiles sat up and looked down at himself.

His shirt was covered in his own cum (and sweat), his limp dick was hanging out and his pants were still round his thighs. Okay, maybe that’s why it didn’t work.


End file.
